Currently, test automation for web sites and for web services is based on using a number of tools requiring test engineers to write automation that has to be either interpreted or compiled. As a result, the addition of new test cases becomes a labor intensive task that involves writing and modifying test code. Accordingly, a system, method and structure is desired which employs a data driven approach to generating an http request, thus facilitating web site and/or web service testing and addressing one or more of these and other disadvantages.